Heroes Unwanted
by JiroBuster976
Summary: Elrios has become infested by demons, who attacked the main cities and kingdoms. Chung, one of the hundred survivors of the Hamel attack, sets out to become stronger and defeat this evil, and once he returns, he is sure that peace will follow.


**Jiro: Hiya Kings and Queens! Jiro here with another (probably Godforsaken ) story! :3**

**Elsword: You haven't even completed the 3rd chapter of "Elrios Battle Cup" and you're starting another story, /already/!?**

**Jiro: Hey, is it not enough for me to suck entirely at writing stories?**

**Elsword: Nope :3**

**Jiro: Well too bad, I wanna do another one cuz I has good ideas :3 CHUNG! GET OVA HERE!**

**Chung: Uhm... Yeah? What is it?**

**Jiro: I'm putting you as main character for this one :3 Why? Cuz you're the most innocent of the group :3**

**Chung: Why do I feel happy and scared at the same time? O.o...**

**Jiro: Let's get this story rolling! X3 Oh! And you guys are gonna have to figure out what everyone's classes are :3**

* * *

**_Two years ago_**

There it stood, barely standing. A kingdom, one of the most thriving and beautiful kingdoms at that, turned to ashes in a matter of hours. The demons had attacked and over thrown the palace in a single raid. Hamel, a city filled with tall white buildings and bustling streets, had been turned to a demon infested ruin. A few miles away from that ruin, upon a lush green, and flowery area of a tall mountain, stood a young boy, just barely 13 years old. He hefted a large cannon and sported some glitzy white armor, his blond hair slightly frazzled with it's brown 'ears' drooping over the sides of his head.

With a face full of angst, he looks over the horizon and watched the smoke billow up from the ruins of the city. "I'll come back soon..." the boy said, "and when I do... the kingdom will be restored..." And with that, he turned his back to the rubble known as a city and walked, unsure of his destination. Little did he know that Hamel, would not be the only city that was attacked and reduce to rubble.

* * *

_**Present day**_

* * *

"It's been two years since that day..." the boy, Chung Seiker, thought aloud. He hefted his large cannon, Destroyer, and continued walking, making his way to a small town called Ruben. "I wonder is father ever made it out alive..." he pondered through the silence. He had been travelling through the wilderness for long enough to know the natural sounds and signs to see if trouble was nearby.

_**CRACK**_

And that was definitely not a natural sound. In a single, swift movement, Chung pulled out a bright sliver pistol and aimed at where the sound came from, his light blue scarf tossing itself over his arm, "Who's there!?" He demanded at the silence. With his 'Silver Shooter' pistol out and cocked, he continued to skim his surroundings before slowly restarting his walk towards Ruben. He was just about to put away the shining revolver until he felt a large pair of cross hairs on the back of his head and instinctively whipped around and blocked the projectile with his cannon.

'A fireball!? Magic!? Is it a demon? No... a demon isn't this smart...' "Once again! Who is there!? I do not wish to fight you!" Chung shouted at the wilderness after filtering through his thoughts, "If you truly wish to battle, then do it as a true fighter and face me!" And at that moment, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him, a large red claymore strapped to his back.

'A swordsman? But where did the fireball come from then?' Chung began to focus on the many possibilities and came up to the most logical one. "Where is your accomplice?" With that sentence, the cloaked figure seemed to gasp in shock, but quickly recomposed himself, gritting his teeth and pulling out the large, two handed sword out from the sheathe and hold it without problem in a single hand. 'This guy is obviously stronger than he looks... gonna have to be careful with this one,' he cocked his pistol and pointed it at his opponent, quickly sizing him up.

"So, are you going to fight me, or stare me down? Either way, I have no time for this, I must get to Ruben as soon as-"

_**CLANG**_

"-possible..." In the midst of his sentence, Chung was cut off by an strike attempt from the shining red blade of his opponent. Chung pushed his opponent back with his Destroyer and quickly unloaded using his Silver Shooter in retaliation, but the sheer width of the figure's blade was able to block all the bullets like a shield. "Forget it! SHOOTING STAR!" Chung launched a barrage of missiles and quickly reloaded his pistol in a seamless movement. The explosions of the missiles roared in a fiery blue eruption.

Chung pointed his gun at the large smoke cloud that had taken the place of the dying blue flames caused by his attack. To Chung's surprise, when the smoke settled, the cloaked man had veiled himself in a bright, flaming shield, waiting for an opportunity to strike. "Impressive... so you didn't have an accomplice with you when that fireball nearly scorched me... But I still have no time for this, if it's money you want, I give it to you gladly if it meant a swift resolution to this problem."

The hooded man stopped the flames, put his sword down and held out his hand without a single sound. "Here, 200 ED is the most I'll give to you." And with that, Chung flung the pouch of money at the hooded figure, who quickly grabbed it and ran past Chung in the direction of Ruben. "That was actually a bit too easy... either I had good luck for once, or karma is out to get me later. Whether the former or the latter, it got me out of that fight." And with that, Chung began to walk towards Ruben again with renewed positivity.

Chung stopped walking and looked at his surroundings before drawing a nice long breath, "So this is Ruben huh...?" He marveled at the busy village and sighed, seeing how oblivious they were to the outside world. "Why did the demons target only the major cities? It doesn't make any sense..." he said to no one in particular. Despite his overall thoughts, Ruben had obviously seen better days. He turned to head back to the inn he passed as he observed the village. However, he failed to realize that his silver Shooter had been slipped from it's hoist as he entered the inn.

"I'm telling you, it's a cool piece of equipment, it actually shoots El!" Said a loud boy sitting at a table in the corner of the bar. 'Shoots El? That's just like my- Huh? Where'd it go!?' Chung had finally realized that his trusty sidearm had gone missing, and wondered silently, striding over to the table, "Shoots El you say?" Chung asked, eager to see if the talk had been about his shining revolver. It seemed that the conversation was between two boys, one with red hair, and the other with bright blue hair. However, the moment former saw him, his eyes widened. "Huh? Is there something wrong? You seem-" and in that split second, he spotted his weapon on the table, the clock the boy wore, and quickly pieced the puzzle together.

"Hey... that's mine!" Chung snapped. "Sorry dude, but the deal is off now!" Said the red haired boy, sweeping up the pistol and ditching the inn. Chung quickly responded and ran to chase him down. "Damn.. he's faster and stronger than he looks... don't fail me now Destroyer...!" Projected Chung through his breaths. With that, Chung slammed his heavy cannon on the ground in front of him and blasted himself forward, landing several feet in front of the thief. "Hey! Give me my weapon back!" Shouted Chung, though despite his demanding pleas, the thief took a swift right turn into an alley way. But even the thief's good fortune was cut when the alley lead no where.

"End of the line buddy, no hand me my pistol back," Chung demanded, catching his breaths in a rapid, but slowing pace. "Okay... fine... you got me," the thief said, turning around and tossing the pistol at Chung, who caught it and slipped it back into it's rightful place, "but just tell me... why... would you carry such an item? It's obviously not for show. And neither is that cannon" "I built this pistol because I want to free Elrios from her current problems" Chung replied, the boy looked up at him and began to chuckle, until it projected into full blown laughter. "What's so funny?" Chung asked, twitching lightly, "You? Save Elrios? You must be living in one awesome dream dude! Ahahahaa~ I have advice for you bro... Go home." The boy's tone went cold on the last two words.

Chung got frustrated at the constant negativity he got everywhere he went, and answered back as he always did with equal steel, "I can't go back. I'm from Hamel, and I doubt they're sending ferries there in these times. And besides, I didn't travel all the way here without reason." The boy was slightly surprised at the determination that Chung held in his eyes, and was, in fact, interested in his reason. "...And this reason is...?" "I came to Ruben to find the knight Elsword, who apparently slew hundreds of demons, along with a magician, and walked away unscathed." Chung answered. The boy seemed like he was about to burst into laughter again, but kept himself steady and asked, "And what does this Elsword look like?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm... apparently he has red hair, and a large sword with... a... fire design on it..." Chung didn't even finish his description before facepalming his own idiocity, and once again the boy, or Elsword as his name was, burst into laughter. "BOY you are slow! Ahahahahaha! Oh man... it's been a while... Chung."

* * *

**Jiro: there we go! First chapter of mah new story! :D**

**Elsword: Why'd I attack Chung? O.o?**

**Chung: Yeah! That sucked!**

**Jiro: well, even Elsword needs money right? X3**

**Chung: But robbing me!? The main character? Oh... wait... shoulda saw that one coming**

**Jiro: *sigh* who knows ^w^ ANYWAY GUYS! R&R please, cuz I am still terrible at this story thing and obviously still need help doing it ^_^" so! I'll talk to you royalty later, BUSTER OUT!**


End file.
